Traditionally, a service provider that provides billable services calculates the chargeable activity of each of its customers periodically based on a pre-arranged contract. The service provider then produces a bill that is calculated according to the pre-arranged contract with the customer. The bill is typically mailed to the customer for payment. In this way, customers are locked into the pre-arranged contract without the opportunity to select a better arrangement.
Additionally, existing billing solutions calculate the bills at a location of the service provider. This may require that the service provider has a large facility to support bill generation for large numbers of customers. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.